Nobody's Home
by Amelie Elektra
Summary: Prima di conoscerti, non avrei potuto dirti perchè lei si sentisse in quel modo... Lei si sentiva così ogni giorno e io non potevo aiutarla. Era quello che mi dava più fastidio... Non poterla aiutare, perché, nonostante sapesse tutto di me, tutto, di lei,


Prima di conoscerti, non avrei potuto dirti perchè lei si sentisse in quel modo...  
Lei si sentiva così ogni giorno e io non potevo aiutarla.  
Era quello che mi dava più fastidio... Non poterla aiutare, perché, nonostante sapesse tutto di me, tutto, di lei, mi era sconosciuto...  
Non poterla aiutare nonostante lei stesse facendo di tutto per tirarmi fuori dalle tenebre in cui ero sprofondato... In cui avevo voluto sprofondare... Lei era la mia luce... Non avrei mai pensato che fosse così immersa nelle tenebre...  
io l'ho guardata fare gli stessi sbagli di nuovo... Non ho fatto altro... Ho capito cosa voleva fare... Mi sono accorto che ci aveva rubato la materia prima degli altri... Eppure, non ho detto niente...

Cosa c'era di sbagliato? Nel mio comportamento, nel suo... Non lo so... Forse io volevo sapere perché lo faceva... Quali erano le sue ragioni... Avrei ascoltato in silenzio, senza fiatare...  
Perché credo che lei avesse delle ragioni, ti chiedi? TUTTI gli esseri umani compiono degli atti per loro volontà e per una ragione precisa... E' psicologia elementare, niente di più.  
I suoi erano troppi, troppi problemi... Come hai potuto scaricarli su una bambina?  
Non sapevo a che luogo appartenesse... Al Cielo? Credevo fosse un angelo inviato dalle Potenze per lenire il mio dolore... Ma era un angelo che aveva conosciuto le pene dell'Inferno terrestre...

lei voleva tornare a casa, ma non c'era nessuno, in quella casa... Non era quella la sua casa, quella che poi, dopo l'episodio del furto di materia, mi ha descritto con uno sguardo così malinconico da straziare anche la mia fredda anima...

Lei restava lì, in quel luogo disgustoso, la sua piccola grande anima spezzata da un Male a me sconosciuto... E io non capivo... Non capivo perché volesse tornare da te così spesso, nonostante, con me, fosse così felice... Non aveva nessun posto dove andare, in realtà, per per asciugare le sue lacrime... Spezzata dentro...

Poi ho aperto finalmente gli occhi, quando mi ha rifiutato... Tremava... Era spaventata a morte...   
Sono scappato, credendo che fosse arrabbiata o comunque delusa... Ma, per fortuna, ho avuto il coraggio di tornare da lei...  
Mi ha detto ogni cosa... Mi ha raccontato tutto ciò che avevi fatto subire a sua madre, il motivo del suo suicidio... Ma, soprattutto, mi ha raccontato quello che avevi fatto a lei, al mio angelo... Mi ha spiegato in lacrime come hai corrotto la sua anima e il suo corpo...   
Mi ha confessato che si sentiva sporca, malvagia...

Ti rendi conto di cosa hai fatto?  
L'hai convinta che lo voleva, che voleva tutto questo...  
L'hai ridotta ad una schiava... E lei era sangue del tuo sangue... Non avevi diritto di farle questo! 

Lei nascondeva i suoi sentimenti.  
Non riusciva a confidarsi nemmeno con me, nonostante si fidasse ciecamente, solo perché l'hai convinta che era una puttana. Come hai potuto? Come hai potuto impossessarti del suo profumo di giglio, della sua pelle, delle sue mani, del suo sorriso? A poco a poco le hai fatto perdere tutto...  
Lei non poteva trovare i suoi sogni.  
Era rinchiusa in un incubo da cui credeva non ci fosse uscita... Le pareti erano invisibili ma lisce, impossibili da scavalcare... Il clima sempre più opprimente, finché lei non ha perso la testa... Finché non è crollata...

Sai cos'ho provato quando l'ho vista distesa su quel letto d'ospedale? C'era sangue dappertutto... Io ero stupito dal suo gesto... Le Potenze siano ringraziate, non è morta... Si è sparata alla tempia ma non è morta... Non poteva morire, non poteva arrendersi... Lei non si è mai arresa... Neanche davanti a Sephiroth. Lei era coraggiosa e ottimista... E dolce come nessuna creatura al mondo potrà mai essere... Lei non poteva trovare il suo luogo ideale, il luogo dove vivere il suo futuro e realizzare i suoi sogni...

Lei ha perso la sua fede. Nelle Potenze, nel genere umano... Solo per colpa tua... Non sorriderà più, dicono i medici... Non aprirà mai più gli occhi, nonostante sembri solamente addormentata... Non parlerà più... E' come se fosse morta, ma il suo corpo fosse sempre davanti a me per torturarmi...

Il mio angelo è caduto dal Cielo... Per sprofondare nelle tenebre...

E, questa volta, non posso salvarla... Di nuovo, sono inutile...  
Lei è persa dentro quel baratro... Non troverà mai un'uscita...

Credo che riceverai questa lettera molto presto... E, quando avrai finito, io sarò di fianco a te...  
Non cercare ora, è inutile... Sono un ex Turk, so nascondermi molto bene...  
Sappi solo che questa che stai leggendo è l'ultima cosa che leggerai, questa che stai respirando è l'ultima particella d'aria che respirerai, perché io sto per ucciderti, come hai ucciso lei...

Preparatevi, Lord Godo...

Vincent Valentine

**Questo succede quando si ascolta Avril Lavigne mentre si guarda il filmato della battaglia contro Nero (Dirge of Cerberus). Non so perché ma Godo mi sembra tanto uno ... Certo, non credo sia il tipo da fare VERAMENTE del male alla propria figlia... Ma di certo non è il padre ideale! Mi piace la figura di Vinnie come vendicatore mascherato nella notte, in difesa degli innocenti! ****  
****Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, mi raccomando! Anche se fa schifo, ditemelo!**


End file.
